


Countdown to...

by Virgin_Princess_Woes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:25:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgin_Princess_Woes/pseuds/Virgin_Princess_Woes
Summary: A jump through the life of Stiles and Derek.





	Countdown to...

**Author's Note:**

> Been away.... for no reason other than my final year is ass and I have made the decision to make it even more ass and doubled my minor... so more school for me!... More school.... -.-
> 
> So here I am to delve back into it with my first Sterek ever... not my first idea but definitly the one I wrote out.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy it!!

 

 

 

Stiles and Derek aren’t in love.

 

 

Eleven (11)

Derek crawls over broken glass to get Peter away from Stiles.

Stiles holds Derek in a pool for hours, gets pissed when Derek says he doesn’t trust him, still holds on.

 

But Derek and Stiles aren’t in love

 

 

Ten (10)

Derek gets hurt and he runs to Stiles first.

Stiles doesn’t ask just fixes him up. He lets Derek sleep, head in Stiles’ lap.

 

But Derek and Stiles aren’t in love.

 

 

Nine (9)

Derek tells Stiles he wants to be a deputy.

Stiles tells Derek he wants to be a teacher.

_(“Kinda have enough of crazy to deal with… supernatural crazy is enough for me…”)_

They haven’t told anyone else.

 

But Derek and Stiles aren’t in love.

 

 

Eight (8)

Derek's a deputy. Stiles teaches his first kindergarten class.

They celebrate with the back in town Cora and the Sheriff.

Late that night they both walked to the cemetery together and talked to their loved ones.

 

But Derek and Stiles aren’t in love.

 

 

Seven (7)

A neighboring pack finds a wolfy baby.

_“It's a born wolf Stiles! Stop calling it ‘wolfy baby'”_

_Stiles tells Derek to keep her. No one talks about the baby's dark hair and auburn eyes._

_Stiles names her Natalia Hale._

_(Derek blink away his man tears._

_“I swear to god Stiles all I would need is my teeth!”_

_Stiles laughs.)_

 

But Derek and Stiles aren't in  love.

 

 

Six (6)

It’s 3:05am on a school/work day and Stiles is at Derek’s house,

_(“I don’t need a house Stiles, the loft is fine,”_

_“So help me Derek if you tell me you’re planning on raising our littlest Hale in that death trap of a loft, I will wolfsbane whoop your werewolf ass!”)_

Natalia stops crying once in Stiles ‘ arms. Derek sags in relief. And later voices his fears about being a father and Stiles takes him in his arms.

 

But Derek and Stiles aren’t in love.

 

 

Five (5)

Natalia doesn’t talk, barely even mumbles and Derek get concerned.

The Sheriff watches as both the Hale boy and his son warily pace the living room trying to figure out which move they should take, if any.

Natalia says _“Da!”_ as each man passes her and the Sheriff smiles. Neither of them heard until a later time.

 

But Derek and Stiles aren't in love.

 

 

Four (4)

A later time…

It’s her first day of kindergarten, and after everyone convinces them that they should be together, and no one questions it when Derek holds on to Stiles’ hand.

_(“Bye Dad,” Natalia says bounding off to her seat._

_“Bye-" Derek got the word out._

_“Well was'nt that a surprise, she's just like her father a wolfy of a few words,” Stiles jokes as he walks in to teach his new class, he introduces himself and specially look at Natalia to hear her talk again,_

_“Hi Dad,” she says startling Stiles that his eyes flew to the now empty door, he let out a breath of relief but it was all to soon because Derek was frozen right outside.)_

 

But Derek and Stiles aren't in love.

 

 

Three (3)

The pack dinner to celebrate Natalia’s first day is full of the odd stuttering and red faces with too many knowing looks for Stiles and Derek’s liking.

And if Stiles lingers after the party to help Derek put Natalia to bed. If their hands clasp and they murmur in soft voices till they both had to rush to work the next day, it was fine because,

 

Derek and Stiles aren't in love

 

 

Two (2)

They care for each other, they fight for each other.

Then came the day that Derek stopped breathing, Stiles’ scream wakes up the Nemeton and Derek breathes again.

Stiles cries on his shoulder and Derek holds him close.

 

But Derek and Stiles are …

 

 

One (1)

They make their way to their home and their daughter because come what may,

Derek and Stiles are in love.


End file.
